


Cover Your Ears

by thelastc00kie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Continuation, F/M, papa levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastc00kie/pseuds/thelastc00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing some of Levi's more gruesome stories, his children become afraid of the titans like their ancestors once were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Your Ears

# Cover Your Ears

After creaking across the old cottage, finally deciding to call it a night, Levi shifts into his bed. The once tidied bed now lay wrinkled over the heat of his wife's sprawled out body. He reached out to her, careful not to let his cold toes hit her smooth legs, not wanted to startle her from her peaceful slumber. Finally comfortable and at peace, assured that the front door was locked, the tired man burrowed his face into Hanji's splayed out hair, surrounding himself in the familiar scent. As he drifted off to sleep, he reminded himself of all the things he'd forgot that day, stresses that'd be carried over to his next workday. Sometimes it felt killing titans had been easier than his new job; settling citizens into life beyond the walls seemed more dangerous than flying over a 9 foot tall cannibal.

Faintly, the creaking of the unsteady floorboards mingled with the sound of his crinkling bed sheets. Suddenly shaken from his drunken tiredness, Levi jolted out of the warmth of his blankets, panic pushing him down the hall. He knew he shouldn't be as paranoid as he was - the last spotting was years ago - but with a beautiful family to protect, he wasn't about to take any chances. Scrambling through the cabinets, Levi searched the upper kitchen cabinets for his 3D maneuver gear, cursing Hanji for storing it away. He was dashing out of the door, muscle memory causing him to effortlessly slip on the overly complicated straps, when a high-pitched shriek awakened him from his panicked state. Huddled in the shadowed corner, plump cheeks stained with tears, was his precious Kalanit. Her soft sobs overtook her small frame, 6-year-old eyes riddled with centuries of fear. He scooped up his shaking daughter into his arms, a little fist knotting into the fabric of his shirt, holding her back a bit to access the damage. The shocked father released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he noticed no immediate damage had been done to his little girl. "Kala... Kala baby what's the matter? Who hurt you, what happened?" He hushed to the whimpering child, hand hesitantly brushing back her bed head. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, dealing him a heartbreaking look. He strained to hear her quiet voice let out, "The giants Daddy. They chased me in my dreams. I... I couldn't run fast enough and I couldn't, I couldn't find you."

_2 weeks ago. Hanji had pushed the limits of their small home again, throwing a get together for their entire squads. They had mostly settled down by now, Levi reminding them time and time again that the person to wake up Kalanit or Amichai would be the person to take care of them for the rest of the night. Settled into a loose circle, the slightly tipsy friends had begun to discuss their Glory Days, when they had to wrestle titans to the ground and not toddlers into pajamas. Jaeger and Jean argued entirely too loudly as per usual, debating who had better 3D maneuver gear technique. Levi and Armin had begun discussing some of the more gruesome details, the corporal never one to shy away from a good action story. Somehow turning the worst days of their lives into hero stories made them much easier to stomach. It wasn't until he glanced over to Mikasa, Eren’s hand resting on the bump of her stomach, that he knew something was up. She was the only one completely sober due to the small seed of life growing under her husband’s sprawled out fingers. The normally composed woman sat completely stiff, wide eyes trained on the children's door. Turning his head to the doorway, his lazy grin was soon wiped off his face, hand tightening around Hanji's._

_“Amichai…Kalanit...? What are you two doing up?” The little girl peered up at her father in fear, steel eyes questioning his grotesque chatter. Wrapped around her pajama-clad leg stood chubby Kalanit, shielding his tears behind his older sister’s body._

_"Shit,” Levi shot under his breath, stomach dropping in the silence of his previously lively living room._

_In his hesitation, Hanji rushed into action, ushering her small babies back into their shared room. As their limbs disappeared behind the frame, Hanji looked back, sending a helpless look to her remorseful husband._

_Armin began an apology, but Levi quickly cut him off, rushing to comfort his distressed family._

“Oh Kalanit, Daddy’s got you. You’re safe now,” Levi murmured, guilt seeping through his veins. Never would he be able to forgive himself for not properly shielding his children from the horrors he and his friends had banished from their young lives.

Securing the shaking body in his arms, he crept back into the small room, not wanting to risk awakening the sleeping two year old.

After tucking the nightmare-riddled girl back under the large quilt, Levi felt a light tug on his nightshirt sleeve. “Daddy,” she whispered through the dark, “I’m still scared.”

Heart aching, he nodded slowly. With a painful swallow, he replied, “I- I know.”

Pulling the raggedy bed spread around himself and the two smaller beings, he encompassed their bodies with an arm tucked to the side.

_I’ve got you now; you’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you. Cover your ears from the dark stories. You’re safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first official fic so I hope you enjoy it:) This was just a quick drabble, inspired by many Papa Levi drawings I've seen.


End file.
